Weekend Lover
by MissHarloweGold
Summary: "I want you to visualize yourself anywhere but here. Somewhere beautiful and calm." [TRMOC]


_**AN: T**_ _his is written for the the Tyzula Renaissance Forum's Monthly Oneshot Challenge._

* * *

 _ **Weekend Lover**_

 _MissHarloweGold_

* * *

You scream when the window opens to your room.

It lights up the bright cerulean that is your only comfort, the comfort that can be stolen so easily, as you inhale and exhale slowly. You're panicked, you're weak, you're everything that you were never supposed to be as you are trapped in this pestilent prison that Zuko has made for you. You're in your gilded cage and you feel like an animal in a trap with the ever-present desire to gnaw off your own leg.

Maybe an assassin would be welcome.

But the person who has invited herself in through your window is more welcome. She, of course, has been tactless and ridiculous because she is Ty Lee, but she is the only guest you tolerate anymore. Of course, at present you want to smash your own face through the window, so it doesn't matter.

Ty Lee doesn't matter. Only the snaking sensation that seizes you by the throat and makes you want to scream. Because you can't breathe.

"Ty Lee, you're going to get yourself killed. I would have killed you. I _should_ kill you," you snarl as your secret girlfriend walks out of your bathroom and closes the door behind her.

"Don't kill me." She pouts playfully before seeing the sheets thrown on the floor and your _weakness_ and you cannot believe that you have upheld a romance with someone who looks at you with such _pity_ for so long.

Ty Lee grimaces; breaking and entering is less sexy when you are in a bout of panic, and she ought to know that. She ought not to express it on her face, however.

"You should leave." You sit down and try to look completely calm. It is not very effective.

"It's okay," Ty Lee says hastily. "It's okay. I know how to help."

Ty Lee does. Ty Lee does because she has helped you through these more than once, no matter how brief and secret their illicit visits are… no matter how much you want to pretend that you do everything on your own.

"Yeah, right," you spit through broken breaths.

Ty Lee gazes at you for a moment and makes her voice soft and gentle.

"I want you to lie down, please," Ty Lee says, and you do. Why wouldn't you do it? You would do anything for a second of relief. "I want you to breathe in slowly. In and out…"

She touches her hands to your skin and it makes you shiver, not from the panic of your nightmare. The gentle tingle awakens things you don't want to feel awakened.

"I want you to visualize yourself anywhere but here. Somewhere beautiful and calm," Ty Lee whispers and Azula obeys.

She seems to know that you are visualizing yourself with her. _With her_ , but not in this horrible prison. Any location would really do, Ty Lee is right. You can only think of the burning from her fingers against your skin and the allegedly calming image of her familiar and perfect body pressed against yours.

Ty Lee is murmuring about a place, about light, about imagining yourself as some kind of vibrant star. It's so stupid, her ridiculous _aura_ nonsense and _chi flow_ and, well, the breathing exercises work and you will give her that and only that.

You're finally feeling your heart slowing and the world starting to turn at its normal speed again. And you turn over onto your back too quickly, having forgotten that the sweet, soothing voice was attached to a sweet, sexy person. Ty Lee doesn't stammer awkwardly like she used to look ago, she moves forward and her lips hit Azula's. They are much more calming than any _anywhere but here_ massage visualization could be. They're hot and cold and perfect.

Your lips move in the familiar war and suck in a deep breath when she bites at your lower lip and her tongue slides into your mouth and you wonder when she became this bold. The panic has morphed into a burning need that you cannot rid yourself of.

The two of you fit together like pieces in a puzzle as Ty Lee pushes you down and holds you there.

"Was I really that boring?" Ty Lee whispers and you smirk.

"Yes. I'm better at visualizing conquering cities than… beach bubbles or whatever your rambling was."

"It was guided imagery," Ty Lee whines and you say nothing as you remove your nightgown and Ty Lee decides that arguing is not worth it. She pulls her own top off and lets it slowly sink to the stone floor. And she kisses your neck, and your jaw, and finally your lips.

You can feel heat, feel need as her tits press into your own and the chills are like fire each time her nipple brushes hard enough against you for you to notice. She bites. You bite. That pain distracts you from the pain that haunts you in this horrible room.

You feel like you did when you were Princess Azula the Conqueror and not a quivering crazy girl, and you can't remember the last time you felt that way.

She kisses your collarbone and her warm breath against your skin makes you swallow before she takes your nipple into her mouth and makes you gasp and makes it impossible for you to remember your own name, much less remember that you are in this horrible cage. You rest two sharp fingernails on the back of her neck as her lips trail down, kiss above your navel, and then she drags her mouth along your inner thigh, and everywhere it makes contact, it burns and blinds you to the walls that were closing in on you minutes before.

The agonizing pleasure of her tongue and lips on your clit makes you claw at the bed. That ripping sound was last because of the horrible nightmares and flashbacks and hallucinations, but this time, you are destroying your mattress out of ecstasy instead of fear.

You are a puddle. But it's not the type you are ashamed to be.

It's the kind of puddle you are when you have an extremely hot girlfriend with a talented tongue. Not the kind that makes Zuko feel guilty and send you to therapists.

You lose all sense of the world when her fingers replace her tongue and you have never been so glad to lose touch with reality.

This place is gone.

You don't know where you are.

But it is certainly not the prison for the mad, mad girl anymore.

After you ride out your high, she pulls away with an expression of victory on her cute face. Then she lies down near you, and her body does not feel unwelcome there.

And the two of you linger there with no idea how to vocalize _that_. Your heart slows, you are falling asleep but you fear that she will be gone. Because every day you wake up and are afraid that everything will have slipped between your fingers again. Watching it all crash and burn.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

"Zuko will see." You actually like that idea, even if you have to pretend to have _some_ respect for him.

"Maybe I _want him_ to." Ty Lee's eyes sparkle wickedly deliciously.

"This place is a prison." You mean that. That dampens the pleasurably wet moment with cold hurt.

"I'd rather be in a prison with you than anywhere else without you."

And that, that is enough to abet the fear for at least a night.


End file.
